


Elves Behaving Badly

by Chantress



Category: AO3 Tags, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Found Poetry, Multi, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/really%20gay%20elves">really gay elves</a>
  <br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Finwian%20dramamonsters">Finwian dramamonsters</a>
  <br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Feanorian%20political%20shenanigans">Feanorian political shenanigans</a>
  <br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20apologize%20to%20the%20ghost%20of%20JRR%20Tolkien">I apologize to the ghost of JRR Tolkien</a>
</p>
<p>(Found poetry made from AO3 tags. As if the Silmarillion wasn't already full of drama.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves Behaving Badly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers Assemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528036) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



[Manwë Is An Idiot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Manw%C3%AB%20Is%20An%20Idiot)  
[Melkor is a dick](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Melkor%20is%20a%20dick)  
[yavanna has a creepy garden](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/yavanna%20has%20a%20creepy%20garden)  
[Valinor is not a perfect and happy place](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Valinor%20is%20not%20a%20perfect%20and%20happy%20place)  
[a fic that is indirectly about how much the valar suck](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/a%20fic%20that%20is%20indirectly%20about%20how%20much%20the%20valar%20suck)

[The Girdle of Melian](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Girdle%20of%20Melian)  
[Galadriel topping the hell out of Lúthien](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Galadriel%20topping%20the%20hell%20out%20of%20L%C3%BAthien)  
[Anairë tried to take over the fic but Idril fought back](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Anair%C3%AB%20tried%20to%20take%20over%20the%20fic%20but%20Idril%20fought%20back)  
[thuringwethil thoroughly enjoys creeping people out](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/thuringwethil%20thoroughly%20enjoys%20creeping%20people%20out)  
[Aredhel's off to steal your woman](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aredhel%27s%20off%20to%20steal%20your%20woman)  
[Lalwen has a wicked tongue](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Lalwen%20has%20a%20wicked%20tongue)  
[Varda knows what she wants](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Varda%20knows%20what%20she%20wants)  
[and Nerdanel knows exactly what she is doing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/and%20Nerdanel%20knows%20exactly%20what%20she%20is%20doing)  
[Tolkien Femslash Week](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Tolkien%20Femslash%20Week)

[takes place in a universe where Melkor didn't crash the making-up party](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/takes%20place%20in%20a%20universe%20where%20Melkor%20didn%27t%20crash%20the%20making-up%20party)  
[apparently this is the only 'everyone lives' Silm fic](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/apparently%20this%20is%20the%20only%20%27everyone%20lives%27%20Silm%20fic)  
[fix one thing and the entirety of middle earth goes to hell](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/fix%20one%20thing%20and%20the%20entirety%20of%20middle%20earth%20goes%20to%20hell)  
[And now Námo wants their souls back...](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/And%20now%20N%C3%A1mo%20wants%20their%20souls%20back*d**d**d*)

[Maglor has a great big list of problems](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Maglor%20has%20a%20great%20big%20list%20of%20problems)  
[because Maedhros is too busy being awesome](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/because%20Maedhros%20is%20too%20busy%20being%20awesome)  
[as in you know getting your hand cut after being tied to a rocks for what I think was years](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/as%20in%20you%20know%20getting%20your%20hand%20cut%20after%20being%20tied%20to%20a%20rocks%20for%20what%20I%20think%20was%20years)  
[elvish foster parents of the year](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/elvish%20foster%20parents%20of%20the%20year)  
[Elrond and Elros had a pretty disturbing childhood](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Elrond%20and%20Elros%20had%20a%20pretty%20disturbing%20childhood)

[Three sneaky Ainur](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Three%20sneaky%20Ainur)  
[Irmo Gets Lost In Námo's Mind. A Lot.](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Irmo%20Gets%20Lost%20In%20N%C3%A1mo%27s%20Mind*d*%20A%20Lot*d*)  
[inappropriate use of the valaróma](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/inappropriate%20use%20of%20the%20valar%C3%B3ma)  
[Aiwendil's Cake Is Involved Again](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Aiwendil%27s%20Cake%20Is%20Involved%20Again)  
[Valar sex](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Valar%20sex)

[Caranthir is at his nastiest when he's jealous](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Caranthir%20is%20at%20his%20nastiest%20when%20he%27s%20jealous)  
[cause after crossing the ice and defeating Morgoth](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/cause%20after%20crossing%20the%20ice%20and%20defeating%20Morgoth)  
[Celegorm hits on Fingon a lot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Celegorm%20hits%20on%20Fingon%20a%20lot)  
[Celgorm and Caranthir don't get along](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Celgorm%20and%20Caranthir%20don%27t%20get%20along)

[feanorian-nolofinwean dinners are never a good idea](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/feanorian-nolofinwean%20dinners%20are%20never%20a%20good%20idea)  
[Especially if you are a Feanorian](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Especially%20if%20you%20are%20a%20Feanorian)  
[Losgar is never an appropriate conversation topic](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Losgar%20is%20never%20an%20appropriate%20conversation%20topic)

[Vanyar aren't Boring](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Vanyar%20aren%27t%20Boring)  
[And even they find Elwing incomprehensible](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/And%20even%20they%20find%20Elwing%20incomprehensible)  
[suspicious Ingwë is suspicious](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/suspicious%20Ingw%C3%AB%20is%20suspicious)

[Noldor think skillful craftsmanship is functionally equivalent to sex appeal](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Noldor%20think%20skillful%20craftsmanship%20is%20functionally%20equivalent%20to%20sex%20appeal)  
[never drink with Celegorm](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/never%20drink%20with%20Celegorm)  
[Curufin is also his father's son](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Curufin%20is%20also%20his%20father%27s%20son)  
[Finrod takes notes](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Finrod%20takes%20notes)  
[Finrod is a classy motherfucker](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Finrod%20is%20a%20classy%20motherfucker)

[To summarise: Finwe is dead](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/To%20summarise:%20Finwe%20is%20dead)  
[but my Finwe is also a grade A arsehole](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/but%20my%20Finwe%20is%20also%20a%20grade%20A%20arsehole)  
[Everybody is happy except Turgon and Galadriel](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Everybody%20is%20happy%20except%20Turgon%20and%20Galadriel)  
[But he would have been better off sticking to being King of Gondolin](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/But%20he%20would%20have%20been%20better%20off%20sticking%20to%20being%20King%20of%20Gondolin)

**Author's Note:**

> [The Author Regrets Nothing](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Author%20Regrets%20Nothing)
> 
> Created because I made myself sad reading Silm!fic and needed a pick-me-up. None of this is mine, obviously, apart from the order in which this warped little creation was arranged. Simultaneous thanks and apologies to all the authors whose tags I've yanked blatantly out of context.


End file.
